The Meteor Twins
by TheBonnie
Summary: Postyr5: Harry's going about his business and something flies into his room and informs him that he, Kar-EL, and his long lost brother Kal-EL, are aliens from Krypton. Of Course. Two-Shot.
1. My lucky day

A/N: Okay guys, my sister and I just HAD to do it No I haven't abandoned 'chaos', but some plot bunny's demand attention and I needed to write something to get back in the swing of things. You can consider this a Two-Shot.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters from the JLU and what-not don't belong to me.

**The Meteor Twins**

Chapter One:

_Harry's average day?  
_

* * *

  
It was a Tuesday.

Just your normal, average, every week-it-happens, Privet Dr. Tuesday. Nothing spectacular or new was happening, nor was there any sign that something interesting at all was going to happen anytime soon. Harry Potter was in his cousin, Dudley's, second bedroom like he usually was, reading a Hogwarts textbook, like he usually did when there was nothing else to do, like every other day of the week.

So, when a silver sphere flew through the window and halted, hovering steadily in front of his nose, he wasn't _too_ surprised.

"Figures." Harry grumbled drawing his wand and getting to his feet. Of course something would happen today, he was actually getting an average day (well, for him anyway), and the celestial commando's of the universe _couldn't_ have that, could they? Noooo.

Carefully, he prodded the polygon with the tip of his wand. It didn't budge, or scream, or burst into a flying maniacal death machine, so Harry cautiously prodded it with the tip of his finger.

"**DNA recognition confirmed, Greetings Kar-El.**" Harry jumped back and pointed his wand at the metal shape that had just spoken in an artificial, yet American accented, male voice.

"My names Harry, not Carl." said Harry. He was slowly beginning to relax. This thing thought he was someone else, meaning, it was simply lost, and had nothing to do with him. He hoped.

"**Correction. Your Earthian name is Harry, so given to you by Lily and James Potter. Your Kryptonian name is Kar-El, so given to you by Jorr-El and Lara-El."**

"Wha-?"

"**Artificially Intelligent Hologram Code: Jorr-El.**" Interrupted the metal shape."**Engaged.**"

A light flickered to life from the pentagon shape on top. A wavering image appeared, then solidified into a man not eight inches tall.

"My son," The man looked down at Harry with a soft and loving smile. "When you receive this message, Krypton, our home planet, will have been destroyed. You, one of twin sons of the El family, Kar, and your brother, Kal, were sent to Earth moments before our planet was destroyed. I hope that you both have found each other, and if not, please seek him out. It is my wish that the both of you use the abilities the yellow sun grants you to protect and guide the Earthians to a better future. Your mother and I love you both most dearly and hope you have found a happy life on Earth. "The man flickered away.

"**Transmission was damaged in the initial crash.**"The robot toned. "**I have reconstructed some of Jorr-El's message to the best of my capabilities, but some information was lost. Kal-El's ship landed intact, his message is whole. I can however answer any questions you have of your journey, your brother's ship, and your arrival."**

Harry slowly sat down on the bed, his head was spinning and he was having trouble controlling his breathing. The robot however, didn't seem to notice and continued on as if Harry was holding a conversation with it, instead of muttering 'I'm a fricken _ALIEN_?' to himself.

"**That is partially correct.**" The robot stated matter-of-factually. "**You are half-alien and half Kryptonian.** **During your journey your pod hull was damaged by an asteroid of former Krypton, injuring you. The AI-life support unit placed you in a stasis while it repaired itself and continued its journey to Earth. You were found by the Earthians James and Lily Potter.**"

Pictures appeared on smooth face of the machine as if it were a film screen. In awe, Harry saw the very much alive Lilly and James open a door on the crumpled metal remains burrowed in the ground, revealing a small bald baby floating in a chamber of liquid.

"**The on-board computer explained that if you were to survive, it would need samples of DNA from them to restructure your damaged code. The Earthians eagerly cooperated; therefore, while most creatures of the universe have two sources of chromosomes, you have four. Four sets of code equals four parents. The pods AI had the order to give you the message by whatever means necessary. It used the last of its fuel to launch into a zero gravity space in order to reconstruct itself into me, your robotic servant.**" The robot circled Harry's head once. "**If I may make a suggestion Master Kar-El, Your brother doesn't know you exist, his computer was alerted of the damag of your pod and assumed you had died. It factored to edit the information of your existence from the databases of Kal-El's ship. We should find your brother, his pod landed here some 18 years before your pod crashed- Kar-El? Master Kar-El, are you alright?**"

No. He couldn't take it. Its not-it couldn't- no-no! He couldn't breathe. This was too much, even for him, too much. A cage had formed around his lungs, his vision began to blur. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the self-made calendar he'd pinned to the wall, marking his several month wait until he could return to Hogwarts.

* * *

The lobby of the _Daily Planet_ News building was a swarm of busy, late, and frustrated activity. Among the many reporters, business men and women, native Metropolians, and tourists, was our hero. Wearing a red baseball cap, a t-shirt and jeans with a blue book bag on his shoulders, looking very much like a tourist. He was holding a piece of paper up to his bespectacled nose, squinting, and then looking around as if he were trying to make sense of where he was going. Finally, he made his was through the boisterous activity to the receptionists desk, where a young brunette girl was busily typing away.

"Excuse me, Miss."

The girl looked up in surprise at the soft, accented voice, and blinked at Harry. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Clark Kent." Harry said. "Could you possibly point me in the right direction?" The young receptionist was only to happy to help, but only after Harry pronounced her full name several times.

Shrugging of this weird encounter, Harry took the lifts on the right side of the lobby up to the correct floor. Several people looked at him oddly as he passed them in the glassed corridors; he merely smiled and nodded as he walked past. Finally he reached a large airy room with giant windows and many rows of desks lined up just as the receptionist described.

Harry's breath suddenly caught in his throat.

There he was. Seated behind one of the front desks, penning something while nodding at whatever the woman sitting on the edge of his desk was saying.

His brother.

_What if he doesn't like me? He seems pretty happy, maybe I should jus-_

As if alerted by Harry's thoughts, Clark looked up and fixed his gaze on the nervous teenager.

_Gryffindor courage. Gryffindor courage. Gryffindor courage._

Slowly, Harry took off his book bag and held it in front of him. He saw Clarks eyes shift to the book bag, then widen slightly. Harry nodded at him meaningfully and left the room quickly, heading to the janitors closet he had passed on his way in. He sat on an upturned bucket, nervously fidgeting with the zip to his book bag.

The Kryptonian robot had explained that it could locate the crash site of the pod, but first they had to escape Privet dr. Having a Kryptonian super-computer became supremely useful at this point. With its help, Harry neatly slipped out from underneath the Order's nose in only three days and made it all the way to Smallville, USA. A woman, whom was walking about in the area around the crash site, took one look at him and screamed, nearly giving Harry a heart attack.

As it turned out, this woman was Martha Kent, the adoptive mother of Kal-El. Harry, who looked exactly like his brother did at that age (for obvious reasons), had made her think that her son had gotten into some kind of trouble again and been turned into a teenager. She was calmed after Harry explained everything, becoming extremely teary eyed while insisting he have some of Kal-El's old clothes and things. Martha sent him off with a train ticket to Metropolis with his brothers Earth-name and where he worked written down on a piece of paper.

Harry's stomach burned with anxiousness.

All too soon, the door knob turned

* * *

Harry stared fixedly at is feet while Clark Kent, also known as Superman, listened to the message projected by the spherical robot floating next to him, all the while studying him nervously out of the corner of his eye. He was tall, a little over six feet, and muscular, a fact that was well hidden by his attire. His hair was short, black, but combed back smooth. He wore glasses, but Harry would bet he didn't need them. When his supposed Sire blinked out of existence, Harry waited, shoulders hunched, for his 'brothers' reaction.

He expected thrown objects, some yelling perhaps, he would have welcomed it in fact, anything but the choking silence. Harry determinedly did not look up, even as the silence seemed to go on for hours. Finally, the tightly wound coil of nerves in his stomach snapped.

He jumped to his feet, "I-I should probably go. I just- wanted- "Harry reached for the doorknob. One moment, he was grasping the metal handle, the next he was being held about almost foot off the ground by an incredibly strong pair of arms.

"I- I have a brother." A choked voice whispered near his ear.

"I don't know if it's true or not. Good things don't happen to me, it's probably a set up," Harry warned darkly, but he couldn't quite squash the tiny flicker he had left in him. In a small soft voice with a tone that betrayed his faint hope, he continued," but I've wanted family for as long as I can remember, and if you want, we could pretend that it's true, just for a little while?"

Clark turned Harry around in his arms as if he weighed less than a piece of paper, to look at him. Harry was slightly embarrassed to see his brothers' eyes were watery.

"We could do that. "

"ITS.SO.BEAU-TI-FULL!!!" The robotic sphere sobbed as if he were watching a soap opera. Clark looked at the robot incredulously, then back at Harry, who laughed a bit sheepishly.

"Well, there was a little bit of an accident on the way here..."

* * *

Read and Review! 


	2. The High Mugwump

**Chapter Two:**

_**So whatcha been up too?**_

* * *

_Harry tore through his room on a rampage. He overturned every bit of furniture, ripped out every drawer, and searched through the piles of broken toys. Where the hell had that robot gone? A sudden crash from downstairs made Harry's blood run cold. _

_Dudley._

"_Alright, where is it?!" Harry stormed in to the living room where the ever gorging blob known as Dudley was eating an ice cream and tossing the object of Harry's search into the air, attempting to catch it with one hand. The silver sphere landed rather solidly on top of one of Aunt Petunia's porcelain cherubs with a crash. Dudley wasn't exactly straining himself to catch it._

"_Looking for your stupid ball, Freak?" Dudley sneered, picking up the robot again. _

"_Dudley, give it back now!" Harry growled._

"_What are you going do about it FREAK." His cousin stressed the last word in case Harry hadn't heard him the first time he'd said it._

"_**You will do as my Master instructed Earthian."** The cold mechanical voice of the robot ordered. Dudley jumped almost six inches in the air (impressive at his size) with a single spectacular screech, and hurled the robot as hard as he could away from himself- right into the blaring television set._

* * *

"When I pulled him out, and turned him back on, he was like that." Harry gestured with his Nutty-buddy ice cream at the floating sphere, which was impersonating a sports announcer while watching pigeons fight over scraps on the rooftop outside of Clarks' window. "I cleaned him up and named him Ulric, after Ulric the Oddball. He was famous for liking to be burned at the stake." 

It took most of the day, after leaving the _Daily Planet_, for Harry (or 'Calvin' as they had told Louis Lane, the pretty reporter his brother ever so obviously had a crush on) too explain to his brother a short version of his life (skimming over more than a dozen near death experiences and toning down a few dozen more) up to when he slipped out of Privet dr.

Leaving out the point where his Uncle had stomped in and planted his face into a doorknob for the 'doing magic at Dudley', of course.

Mostly, it had taken that long because he had to stop frequently too explain at lot of things to Clark. Meanwhile, they had driven around Metropolis, visited a park, a museum, gotten Chinese food and ice cream, before ending up at his brothers' apartment.

"Well," Clark began after a moment, stirring more creamer into his coffee ", at least you haven't been bored." He gave the boy across the table a teasing smile. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled back. "So, do you think you could do some magic without being caught?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't really thought about it, but he should have. "Well, technically, I'm not an American wizard, so I don't know their laws, and since I could probably get away with a diplomatic immunity plea, I guess so." Harry drew his wand and pointed it to the salt shaker on the table. "Let me know if you hear an Owl coming." He joked, tapping the shaker twice.

It gave a little tremble, and then smoothly turned into a white mouse. Harry prodded it again; it slid into the form of an albino butterfly which flitted over to land on the rim of Clark's coffee cup. Clark gently lifted it up with his coffee cup and gazed at its slowly beating form with unconcealed awe. Harry, on the other hand, had risen to look nervously out the window.

"No owls that I can see." Harry reported happily, returning to the table with relief. He watched his brother examining the butterfly with a little amusement, "Should I leave the two of you alone?" Clark gave him a look before slowly holding out the laden coffee mug. With a small flick of his wand, the salt shaker tumbled back down unto the table.

"So, you've heard all about me, what about you?" Harry propped his chin up on one palm, studying the man across from him. There really was a resemblance, he thought hopefully; maybe this will be the one thing that turns out right. Just maybe…

"Hmm..." Clark took a sip of his coffee as he contemplated. "Let's see, my mom and dad, Martha and Jonathan, found my pod and adopted me. They tell me that when I was little I used too use my powers unconsciously, but I guess I grew out of it as I got older. Then, when I was about your age, they started to 'come back', and that's when I started to learn conscious control over them. When my parents found out, they decided it was time to show me the pod.-"

"Weren't you angry at them for not telling you earlier?" Harry interrupted.

"Not really. I was too surprised to feel anything for a little while after they told me." Clark sighed and set his coffee cup aside. "I thought about being mad, but then I thought 'what would I have done if I had known? Would I have been able to look at my friends the same way? Would I have been able to enjoy the stress free time that I _did_ have?'." The older hero gave a wry smile and looked out of the window at the setting son. "So in a way, I'm grateful they didn't tell me. I have memories of a time when the world was all simple and good, to visit when things aren't going very well."

Harry sat back in his chair heavily and stared beyond the apartment. He'd never really thought about it that way.

"After that, I worked on perfecting my control on my 'abilities'." Clark went on after a moment. "Then I decided to come to Metropolis for college, majoring in Journalism, and after that, I became Superman…"

* * *

"-then the system completely fried itself and the giant airship fell apart over the ocean, and that's how Brainiac was defeated the_ fourth_ time." Clark tossed an extra pillow from his closet at Harry, whom was in the bed hanging onto his brothers every word. 

"Wicked…" Harry breathed. His brother was a true hero, not a hero of circumstance and coincidence like him; it made a balloon of pride swell in him. "Will I ever get to meet any of your friends?" he asked as Clark got underneath the covers.

"Actually, you will tomorrow, I'm on duty at the Watchtower." Clark took off his glasses and laid them on the bedside table. "Batman will defiantly insist on running tests but…"

"It doesn't matter." Harry said quietly, taking off his glasses as well. "For one entire day, I had a brother, a real family member that didn't despise me or flinch when they look at me. If it turns out to be a l-lie-" he choked on the word as his buried fears began to rise and sink their claws in him. He cleared his throat. "Today was the best day of my life. Thank you."

The comforting pair of arms he now knew undeniably belonged to his brother drew him into a close embrace. "Hey, don't be so pessimistic. I'm 100 sure the tests will come out with the same results I know already. You're my_ brother_."

_Please, whoever it is that controls what happens to me,_ Harry thought desperately, _just this once, please!_

* * *

"Watchtower to Superman," A monotone voice rang out of the many buttoned panel of the ship cock-pit. Superman bit his lip to keep from smiling and hit a switch next to the navigation controller. 

"Superman to Watchtower, go ahead."

"We're picking up a second humanoid life-form in your ship."

Superman looked glanced over at his 'little' brother slumped sideways in his seat, fast asleep. "I know. Tell everyone to gather in the meeting hall, I've got a little surprise." He struggled to keep his laughter from leaking out. Gently he maneuvered the air/space craft into a docking station.

"Batman is **not** going to like this."

**A little later: in the Meeting Hall**

"So does anyone have an idea why Superman told us all to be here?" The Green Lantern looked directly at the Martian Man-Hunter from his seat beside Hawk Girl with his glowing green gaze. The latter looked down at the table resolutely.

"He told me not to say." J'onn toned immovably.

"Why?" Batman strode into the room and took the seat next to Wonder Woman.

"He wants it to be a surprise."

Flash snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Well, if he doesn't get here soon, I'm gone. I've got better things to do then sit around waiting for him to drag in some rare species of bug or flower or whatever to show us."

"Better things like what? Play video games?" Hawk Girl snorted. Flash opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the Amazonian princess.

"That's enough, there's no point in arguing." Wonder Woman fixed Flash with a look. "Superman-"

"-Is right here." Superman filled the doorway, his hand on the shoulder of a shorter hooded figure in a 'Metropolis University' sweatshirt.

"Everyone," Superman guided the teenager to stand before the head of the table where everyone could see him, more or less. "I asked you to be here because I'd like you to meet Kar-El," Harry pushed back the hood and looked up at the surprised faces. "My twin brother."

Utter Silence.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled timidly. "Um…Hello."

"He's British?" Flash exclaimed incredulously.

* * *

Poke. Poke. Poke. 

"He looks just like you." Flash set his tongue between his teeth and narrowed his eyes first at Harry, then at the High school picture of Clark Kent projected on the diagram board in the medical ward.

Harry contemplated biting the red-clad finger when the superhero raised his hand and prodded him in the cheek again. But then, he might loose his balance on the edge of the medical cot and snatch the monitor-line from his arm.

Batman looked like he could probably glare _far_ more deadly than Professor Snape, so it was probably better not to disrupt his concentration while working with the supercomputer, which was trying to decipher his DNA code.

"Duh,_Twins_ lame-o-breath." Ulric drawled from his position over Harry's head. The Flash blew a raspberry at the talking sphere and walked over to the panel.

"Is it done yet?" He leaned over Batmans' shoulder to look down at the scrolling panel- Batman's hand paused briefly as he turned to fix Flash with a look.

"Personal-space bubble; got it, sheesh!" Flash backed away from the darkly clothed man with his hands up.

Superman smothered a triumphant smirk and gently lifted the stack of print-outs from the machine in the corner. "The markers are identical." He handed the papers to his long time friend and went to put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The door to the ward slid open and the senior members of the team came in, along with a blonde teenager whom promptly flew to Harry and swept him up into the air with a squeal.

"I have a baby cousin again!" Supergirl hugged him tightly in a grip that would have shattered human bones. Harry blushed and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Now let's not get too hasty," Green Lantern said firmly and looked to Batman. "What do the results say about 'Kar-El'?"

"Most of their DNA is matched identically." Batman handed Hawk Girl, whom was nearest, the printed results. "It's impossible for him to be a clone or a machine. Kryptonians' have thousands of chromosomes, not even the greatest scientist in the universe could clone Superman or Supergirl this perfectly. Look at Power-Girl." He referenced the dysfunctional cyborg-clone that used to work for Cadmus.

"So your actually Supermen's little brother," Green Lantern shook his head in wonder. Diana looked at the intergalactic guardian peculiarly.

"Why was there so much doubt?" she asked. "Stranger things have been discovered about people in the league. I think it's wonderful that there are now three known survivors of Krypton."

"Just being cautious Princess, nothing personal against the kid." John gestured at Harry, whom was now being gently set back down on the cot by Lara.

"So can you use your powers yet?" Flash asked interestedly, lounging on another cot. His question drew everyone's attention to the skinny teen.

"Um, I don't know, I've never tried." Harry replied, honestly thinking about it. Magic flowed from his center and out of his finger-tips. Where would abilities like strength or flight come from? He looked to his brother questioningly. Superman opened his mouth to say something, but Lara beat him to it.

"Well, your laser-vision is like that feeling you get before you sneeze," She casually ripped a small hole in the pillow of the cot, pulled out a feather, and tickled Harry under the nose with it. His eyes watered and he sneezed- hard. Two red beams shot out of his eyes and struck the opposite wall, melting large circles in the plated metal.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the sheepish Supergirl.

"That was…odd." Harry rubbed his eyes, which now itched terribly. "Is there anything that my eyes can't stand up to?"

"Lead." said Superman and Lara simultaneously.

"Right, avoid lead." Harry blinked up at his brother as he was stuck with a thought. "You didn't tell them about my _other_ powers, did you?"

"You've got _more_ powers?" Flash's eyes were wide. Batman gave Superman a questioning look, to which he just shrugged.

Harry gave them a rueful grin and pulled out his wand. "Yeah, I'm a wizard."

Flash looked like a kid at Christmas. "Dosomedosomedosomedosomedosome-"

"Alright!" Harry bit his lip to hold in laughter and pointed his wand at Green Lantern, whom was slow to get out of the way. "_Valentinos horem!"_ A spectacular pair of green-black wings sprouted from the man's back.

John turned his head to look over his shoulder slowly, caught between amazement and horror.

"Hubba-hubba." Hawk Girl whistled and looked him up and down. Flash collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Very funny, how long does it take to wear off?" John tried to keep his voice level, but a hint of exasperation leaked out. Harry shrugged and flicked his wand, reversing the cherub-making charm.

"Wait until Zatanna gets here, she's gonna freak that there's another magician in space!" Flash exclaimed, hoisting himself back on a bed.

Harry opened his mouth to correct him, and but froze. That name- it couldn't be. His heart began to pound. What were the odds? He looked up at Diana and swallowed nervously. "Excuse me your highness, D-did he say Zatanna? As in Zatanna Zatara?"

Diana frowned, "Yes, she should be here any minute as a matter of fact- wait! What's wrong?" Harry wasn't listening; he had leapt from the bed and snatched up his sweatshirt.

"Hey!" Superman grabbed his arm to stop him from bolting for the door. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Harry's eyes darted to all the curious/suspicious faces turned upon him, his mind racing about escape. "It was nice to meet you all, but I have to leave." He looked up at his brother pleadingly. "I have to leave right now- before she gets here."

"Why do you have to leave before Zatanna arrives?" asked Batman, his tone as even as ever, though his hand had strayed to his utility belt.

Harry noticed and tugged uselessly at his brothers grasp, panic rising. "You don't understand- she's one of _them_!" He hissed. "She can't find me here!"

"She's one of whom?" demanded Hawk Girl impatiently, her hand on her mace.

"Everyone just calm down," Diana stated firmly "Harry, just explain from the beginning."

"There's no time!" Harry hadn't ceased tugging and was wildly considering just removing his wrist and reattaching it later. "She'll take me back to them! She-"

There was a soft CRACK that turned Harry's blood to ice.

"Hello all," Zatanna Zatara stood in front of the doorway. "Is this kid what all the excitement is about?"

Harry stood stock still. He had no intention of turning around so that she could see his face, or worse, his scar.

"Hello Zatanna, yes it is," Diana looked between the two. "Although there seems to be a problem, do you know him?"

His stomach plummeted. No avoiding it now Harry took a deep breath, drew his wand again, and turned around to face Madam Zatanna Zatara, a High Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, which had voted to post a world-wide manhunt for the Boy-Who-Lived. She gasped when he faced her full on, his arm no longer held back by his brother.

"_YOU!_" Zatanna hissed, pulling out her own wand, eyes narrow. "What in the hell are _you_ doing here?! Do you know what kind of trouble you're in?!"

"I don't care." Harry stated quietly, cursing his voice for going wobbly now of all times. "I'm a person, not their tool. I'm not going back there. Not now, not ever."

"Yes, you are." She raised her wand to ready position, her voice cold and furious.

"I don't want to kill people anymore!" shouted Harry, raising his wand automatically. He met her steely gaze, mentally begging her to just leave him alone. "I'm not letting you take me back to _them;_I'm not going to let anyone lock me up again! I'm a _person_; I'm _free_, just like you!"

"Oh, of all the _naïve_ teenage-!" Zatanna rolled her eyes and swirled her wand in a circle. "You're going back to do your job- that's the Confederations' decision and it is _final_!"

Harry hesitated putting up a block, not wanting to start a fight he couldn't finish. The Zatara's were an ancient family famed for their unmatched skill in wandless magic, even rumored to be descendants of Leonardo De Vinci himself. But before he could defend himself from the disarming spell, a solid wall of battle ready people in front of him made the magic fizz into nothing.

"I've heard enough." Batman stated in his most dangerous tone. Superman curled his fists, his face a mask of anger.

Zatanna gulped. "You don't understand what he is!"

"He's a teenage kid, a magician, and my brother." Superman had never used such unfriendly tones with even Lex Luthor.

"And my cousin." Lana put her fists on her hips.

"Foremost he is a child." Diana regarded her with a look of regal distain.

"I really don't care what he is- I don't like the sound of whatever you're trying to make him do," Flash crossed his arms, is face unusually grave.

John raised his fist and allowed his ring to glow with power. "And I think he's staying right here with Superman."

Batman said nothing as he took out a bat-a-rang. His opinion had been made clear. Hawk-girl armed her mace.

"So that's what this is," Zatanna gaped and raised her wand again. "He's got you all under Confundus? I expected better of you Potter!"

"I would _never_ bewitch Muggles!" Harry exclaimed, completely horrified by the notion. "That's just sick!"

"You were born to James and Lily Potter and you know it!" Zatanna snarled back then turned her gaze on Superman. "Stand still, I'll remove the confusion charm, then you'll see the truth." She caste a wide cancellation charm which swept past the line of Heroes and Harry without pause. Her brow furrowed and she caste it again to the same effect.

"I didn't caste anything on them." Harry repeated quietly. "I'm a Kryptonian by birth. Ulric, show her the hologram please."

Harry noticed, amusement flickering breifly as the robot hovered foreword to Zatanna, that Ulric had produced a laser at some point. When the recording was done, the witch let her wand hang loosely at her side, her face a mixture of loss and confusion.

"This…" She breathed, her eyes searching first Superman, then Batman for confirmation. "This may change everything."

"I doubt it." Harry snorted. He wasn't letting down his guard just yet. "You know how vague prophecy's can be. Plus, _they_ could care less if I came from Krypton or the Moon. They still want me dead."

A pause, and then- "True." Zatanna mumbled. A wave of relief washed through Harry as she finally put away her wand.

"As it is, you're now staying with a blood-related guardian. I can't make you go anywhere." She trained her eyes on his forehead and let loose a despairing sigh. "What am I going to tell Albus and the Confederation?" Her eyes widened comically as a new thought struck her.

"What the hell am I going to tell Molly Weasley?!"

* * *

Read and Review. 


End file.
